Twentieth Night
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: "You knew it, didn't you? That…" He paused, sighing as he gently pushed my back from him. "I've always been thinking that way." I looked away from him, sadden by his words, but whispered a yes anyway.


I know that I've written stories for Twenty- Third and Twenty- Fourth Night, and that this one should have come first, but I didn't actually have inspiration for this one until now. Enjoy(:

*Twentieth Night*

I stared in shock, watching the twin brothers move quickly, one in defense, the other out for the kill. My brain started working again when the sound of the hidden dagger rang through my ears. I moved on impulse, jumping between the two and shoving them back. "Stop! Both of you!"

I saw him through my perpetual vision, his lavender eyes stared at me with worry, shock, and anger. "Get back Yuuki!" I ignored him, and let my arms slacken against their forms, looking over at him, and then his brother.

"It's better you stop this. Such nonsense…" I shook my head slightly, but continued. "No matter how you look at it, you guys are blood related!" I felt it then, the cold metal of the blade against my throat. I jolted, but thankfully didn't move enough to cut myself on the sharp blade. I was odd really, how calm I was about having a dagger at my neck, just seconds from taking my life, but I guess after having Zero's fangs there many times before, I was used to it.

Ichiru leaned down so that he was face to face with me, his lavender eyes cold and determined as he pressed the blade closer to me. "If you get in the way, even without Shizuka-sama's approval, I'll just…" He trailed off as the rattling of a chain echoed through the room, and I noticed a familiar silver metal pressed against his head. The Bloody Rose.

"Stop." He was past angry, his voice told me that, but if I knew Zero, he wouldn't kill his own brother. I stared up at Ichiru, gun still aimed his way, and knew that the shock I felt toward his next words rocked Zero to the core.

"I thought the guns that hunters use don't work on 'humans.'" My eyes widened, like I'm sure Zero's did, and listened as he continued. "Even after you've become a vampire, you still try to be a hunter, huh Zero?" A low, menacing chuckle escaped his lips, and he tilted the gun away from him like it was nothing. "You're a fool Zero. You should've let Shizuka-sama have this girl and drank Shizuka-sama's blood."

Zero pushed me back gently, moving me behind him. "Get back Yuuki."

I stared at him in worry, believing this was not going to end well, and whispered his name in question. Zero watched his brother closely, waiting for an attack, his next words, anything.

"Zero, it's only you that has been turned into a vampire." We continued to stare at the younger twin. "I wasn't bitten by Shizuka-sama…" I shook slightly in anticipation for his next words, and I noticed Zero's back stiffen. "Shizuka-sama let me drink her blood."

*Twentieth Night*

The air was thick with silence as we stared at the youngest Kiryu. Was this true? Had this truly been the case? I opened my mouth to question this when an undeniable scent filled my nose. It wasn't as prominent as it was for Zero, I was sure of that, but I was so used to it, that I picked it up easily.

"The smell of blood got stronger." Zero looked away as the scent took over his sense of smell, and I noticed Ichiru stiffen and his eyes widened.

"Shizuka-sama…" Ichiru turned and ran toward the source of the scent. Zero yelled after him, moving to chase the boy, but I wouldn't allow it. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he froze. His head turned, his eyes glaring as he stared down at me.

"I have to kill Shizuka!" I buried my head in his back and shook my head slightly, signaling my answer. "Let go Yuuki!"

I looked up at him, his head still facing toward me, and finally asked him. "After you kill that woman, what are you going to do? I still haven't heard from you. When all this ends… are you thinking…" I took a shaky breath as I stared at him, "that you want to end your life as well?" His mouth formed a thin line and I regretted opening my mouth.

"Yes." It was that simple. "You knew it, didn't you? That…" He paused, sighing as he gently pushed my back from him. "I've always been thinking that way." I looked away from him, sadden by his words, but whispered a yes anyway. "Then there is no need for you to do so much for me like this." He rested the back of his wrist against his forehead, sadness forming in his eyes like it was in mine. "Yuuki, going as far to become a vampire… I can't take it."

"I just didn't want you to die Zero." His armed moved down, covering his eyes from view, his mouth opened slightly and I could only stare at him.

What he did next startled me. His arm reached out with lightning speed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. My eyes were wide, my arms trapped by his tight embrace. "If that true, Yuuki… why?" I couldn't bring myself to hug him back, stunned at his actions and words. "Some like me… even though you don't need to think that strongly about me…" His fingers that had treaded through my hair earlier, tightened, pulling at the roots. "I'm glad you're safe Yuuki." The tears that had been stinging my eyes finally began to release, but they didn't fall. Not yet. I couldn't cry in front of him.

He let me go, shoving me away by my shoulder, before turning away. I stared at his retreating form, his name leaving my mouth for what seemed like the umpteenth time tonight, and he turned toward me. "Stay here." I thought I could see a small smile on his lips, just a hint of one, and my heart sped up. "I'll come back." My heart clenched at his words, taking them in like the blood that flowed through it, and I watched until he was gone, silently praying that he held true.

After all, I couldn't allow him to die without letting him know the truth.

*Twentieth Night*

Basically, the only reason I wrote this one was because I wanted to imply something that Yuuki's face seems to show. Can anyone figure out what she wants to tell him? Hopefully it's obvious considering my other stories, but if not, that's okay.

I know this isn't one of my best, but I just wanted to get it down.


End file.
